Cowboy Bebop: Untold Sessions: Smooth Criminal
by Nevet1212
Summary: The crew of the Bebop are again drifting through space looking for food and money, and they might be able to find it in a new bounty.
1. Part: 1

**It was another boring day on the **_**Bebop**_**, Spike was lounging on the couch, it seemed like weeks since there had been any decent food. The woolongs from their last bounty where depleted, and Spike was getting tired of bell peppers and beef, without any beef. **

**Jet walked in holding a frying pan with a grim expression on his face.**

"**What is it Jet?" Spike said barely opening his eyes. **

"**You want this?" Jet said as he lowered a pan of burnt bell peppers to Spikes face.**

**Spike opened his eyes to look at what his nose already told him. "I thought you could cook Jet."**

"**I can… Faye can't." Jet pointed behind him at Faye.**

"**So I left them on for too long big deal." She said with here hands behind her head.**

"**Have you ever cooked a day in your life? You don't go and leave food unattended!" Jet yelled. **

"**Whatever, I've never needed to cook before, and now I know I shouldn't." Faye said this as she sat down.**

"**Jet, I'm hungry" Spike said, even with the smell of burnt bell peppers in the air he couldn't drown out the sound of his stomach.**

"**Well the little food we had was just burned to a crisp, thanks to Miss Valentine over there."**

"**Hey, if you had cooked them we wouldn't be in this situation!" **

"**Oh, so now you're blaming me?"**

"**Yeah I am!" Faye said as she walked up Jet arms crossed.**

**Throughout the whole argument Jet sat still with his eyes closed, only moving to light a cigarette.**

**Ed, who had been lying on her back for entirety of the argument sat up "Faye Faye, Ed is hungry." as she said this she had started to cling to Faye's leg.**

"**Well what do you want me to do about it?" **

"**Well since you did ruin the last of the food you could take your share of the bounty and buy some more." Jet said as he lay perfectly still. **

**Faye looked at him and began to scowl.**

"**Oh come' on now Spike you know she can't do that, after all we did give her the share in front of a casino." Jet said with a slight grin on his face.**

"**Oh yeah, hey Faye how where the tables that night?" Spike said with the slightest indication of sarcasm.**

"**As a matter of fact, very well." Faye said.**

"**Oh really?" Jet said with every notion that what Faye said was a lie. **

"**Yes really." Faye said with the up most seriousness.**

"**Then go get some food, we haven't had anything but bell peppers for 10 days." Spike said.**

"**Fine." Faye said this as she walked to the ships hanger.**

"**Wait you can't be serious." Jet said as he threw the contents of the frying pan into the trash.**

**Spike got up and walked with Jet to the Bebop's hanger, "Faye we both know you lost your share of the bounty gambling!" Spike yelled at Faye as she climbed into the Redtail.**

"**Oh don't you think I know that?" She said that as she pulled out card.**

"**Hey that's mine!" Jet said as he frantically checked his pockets.**

"**See you later boys." She said as she closed the cockpit of her Zipcraft. **

"**Hey make sure you bring back some food!" Spike yelled at as the Faye started the Redtail.**

"**I will." Faye said sighing, then she left as Jet was escorted out of the hanger by Spike.**

"**How can you just let her leave with my money Spike?" Jet said almost whining.**

"**Did I?" Spike said this as he held a card in-between his two fingers.**

"**Spike… This is Faye's card." Jet said after he examined it more closely. **

"**Oh well, I tried, anyway I hope she does bring back some food and if she does Jet, make sure you cook it." Spike said this as he walked back to the couch to sit down, while Jets expression was turning from sad to annoyed. **

**Meanwhile, Faye was traveling to the nearest Astral Gate to go to Mars, not only was it the closest place to where she was, but she knew of a good casino that she hadn't gone to yet. While she was flying she took Jet's card to see how much money was one. After a second of processing the screen showed ₩200.**

"**What!?! 200 Woolongs? Oh god, Jet had less money than I do… Wait a second!" Faye checked her pockets but her card had been stolen. "Spike!"**

"**Yeah what is it Faye?" Spike said casually as he appeared on the communication screen.**

"**Faye, I hope you're as happy with my card as I am with yours." Jet said holding Faye's card in front of the screen.**

"**Jet why don't you have any money?" Faye asked, angry that she didn't steal more.**

"**Well you know that the Bebop doesn't have a full fuel without putting some money into it once in a while." Jet laughed at his own joke as Faye turned off her monitor.**

"**I guess I have no choice but to go to the casino now." Faye told the card as she entered the Astral Gate to go to Mars. **

**Faye got out of the Redtail and walked into the casino, a soon as the doors closed Faye was pushed out of the building by two large men and she landed on the sidewalk. "You need to have at least 5,000 Woolongs to play in this casino." One man in a black suit said as he held Faye's card. **

"**And there's a fee for anyone who enters with less than that amount." The other man said as he signaled the other to go, and they both turned and walked back into the casino.**

**Faye started to get up when she heard a voice "Need a hand." **

**The owner of he voice had his arm extended towards Faye, he was wearing a red blazer and had his hair combed back.**

"**Who are you?" Faye asked.**

"**I'm just a gentleman looking for a beautiful lady to share this gorgeous evening with." He said with his hand still extended.**

"**Ok." Faye said softly as she held on to his hand and she helped him up.**


	2. Part: 2

Back on the Bebop Spike was laying back while smoking a cigarette, while Jet turned on the television. The theme for "Big Shot for the bounty hunters" plays.

"Jet turn that off, I have a headache." Spike said as he closed his eyes.

"I don't know how you feel spike but I don't want a repeat of our last five meals, and a new bounty can fix that." As soon as Jet said this, Spike sat up to watch the television.

"Hey there buckaroos! We sure do have a catch for you today, shucks howdy!" Punch, the host of big shot who acted as friendly as usual said as he handed the topic off to Judy.

"That's right, we have a mysterious bounty for you today." Judy said as she leaned forward looking into the camera.

"A mystery or not we've got a big bounty for you today, for the reward is a whopping 50 million Woolongs!" At this statement Spike and Jets interests where raised, along with their eyebrows.

"Oh wow! That's the largest bounty we've had in a long time." Judy said with a genuine tone. "Shucks howdy! But before all 300,000 of you bounty hunters hit the road to catch this guy you need to know who he is" Punch said as he gave a thumbs up to the camera. "But how is anyone going to figure out this one, the only information on this bounty head is that he is a thief that left his calling card to every major museum from Venus to Jupiter ." The monitor showed a card with a capital letter V right in the center, but completely blank otherwise.

At this statement Spike kicked the television to turn it off. "Spike! What did you do that for?" Jet asked Spike as he leaned back with his hands behind is head. "You heard them didn't you Jet? Every planet from Venus to Jupiter, and not only that but to every major museum? That is either one really busy thief, or just a well organized practical joke."

"Hmm… I guess your right." Jet leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes for a second, but almost instantly got up and screamed, "Spike!" Spike then jumped up as if he was on fire, "What is it Jet!" "I know that card!" Jet said with a look of urgency on his face.

"What do you mean you know that card?" Spike asked. "It was 10 years back, when I was working with the ISSP, a friend of a friend in the white collar division was working on a case and asked for some help, thought the criminal might have tie-ins with a syndicate. The only lead he had was about 100 cards just like that one we just saw, most people thought it was a joke, sent to multiple museums on multiple planets, but two weeks pasted and museums started loosing their exhibits, and not a single security system was tripped."

"So what happened? Was there ever any lead on a suspect?" Spike asked, intrigued by Jets story. "Not even one, the case went cold, and people forgot about it, I wonder if he's still on the force." Jet got up to change course.

"Wait, Jet what about dinner!" Spike yelled as Jet walked away. "You've still got that plate of bell peppers." Jet said as he continued to walk away. Spike looked at the plate, and looked down at Ein as his head tilted sideways.

"Ugh…." Spike sighed and put the plate on the floor and got up to walk to his room.

Back on the surface of Mars Faye was walking side-by-side with a man she never met before, but this wasn't new for Faye Valentine, but what was new was the situation oh how she met the stranger. Usually Faye would go to a high class casino, look for a wealthy shy man, and try to get him to by a few drinks and have a good time. But this time was different, a man approached her, and was polite, and more than that, Faye felt something that she hadn't felt for a long time, embarrassment.

This man, this stranger, who was so suave, so well dressed, so polite that she was attracted to him in a way she hasn't been attracted to a man in a very long time.

"So, where are you from?" Faye asked the man. "I'm from all over, I don't really have a home, or at least the home that I was born to no longer exists." They both stopped walking "I know how you feel, I haven't had a home for years, and I can't even remember what it was like." Faye was saying this misty eyed while staring at the sidewalk, as she stopped she looked towards the man, and he was staring at her intently.

"I've never seen a women as beautiful as you." The man said as Faye looked into the his eyes. The man looked at Faye and leaned in to kiss her. "Wait, I don't even know your name." Faye said with a shakiness to her voice.

"Well we'll have to change that." The man gave Faye a card, Faye looked at it and say that there was a capital V on the front of the card.

"Now my lady, may I ask for your name?" Faye looked at the card puzzled and said to him, "Oh, well my name's-" Faye was then interrupted by her radio "Faye? Faye! We need you back on the Bebop immediately." Faye looking at her radio and said, "Well, I guess that is my cue to go…" As Faye looked up there was no one there. "Faye, who are you talking to?" Jet said as she looked at the card she was given. "No one I know Jet, or at least not yet."

Faye turned off her radio and ran back to the Redtail to get back to the Bebop. "Jet where are you?" Faye asked as she was preparing to take off. "We're in orbit Faye, but still we gotta talk." Jet said as he transferred coordinates to the Redtail, Faye flew the ship and entered the Bebop to talk to Jet and Spike.

"First off Faye, how much money did you loose?" Jet asked as he started to rub his neck. "Not one single Woolong Jet." "Really?" Jet said as with a shocked look on his face. "Well, at least none of my money anyway, I walked into the wrong casino and they took your card as an entrance fee." Faye, don't you know that you can't just walk into any night club or casino for free?" Jet said, "Well sorry 'Dad' I didn't know you cared so much." Faye replied sarcastically, "Hey look, I didn't call you back to complain I called you back for a bounty-head."

At this statement Faye turned to walk away, "You interrupted my evening for that? I have better thing to do than search for a small fry Jet." Jet crossed his arms, and with a smug look on his face replied "I didn't know you'd turn your nose to 50 million just like that, I thought you would at least see the details before you got on your ship." Faye stopped dead in her tracks. "50 million!"

Faye ran to see the monitor to see the information on the bounty, but all there was to see was a list of crimes that have been linked to once piece of evidence. "The piece of evidence is a calling card?" Faye said as she looked up, and then showed a great amount of shock on her face.


End file.
